Tyme Cross
by Wraith Ghost
Summary: SPD&IS. Sky and Syd get thrown through tyme. Sky knows more about the past rangers then he says.
1. Chapter 1

**_Tyme Cross_**

_Disclaimer: don't own a thing_

_Tymeframe: SPD/IS_

**

* * *

**

**KEY:** When the ranger team is listed---that is what year it is placed in. So if it is SPD it is set in the future; if its the Astro team then it's in the past.

**

* * *

**

_Planet: Earth_

_Location: old warehouse_

_Ranger team: SPD_

"Hurry up you two!" yelled Jack as he ran forward in order to help the terrified students.

"Right," mumbled Bridge as he tried to recover from being tossed off the roof top. "Hurry, please."

Meanwhile 'Z' cleared a passageway so that Syd and Sky could get into the building and defuse the nova bomb. "You're clear!" she yelled as she went to assist Jack in his fight against the alien 'Helion'.

* * *

"Let's go," Syd stated as she took the lead with RIC close behind. 

"Lead the way," Sky muttered softly as he brought his blaster up in order to supply cover fire as the group ran across the pavement.

"Kat, this is Syd we've reached the destination," she stated over her commlink, "where is the device?"

"About twenty meters ahead of you," crackled the radio.

"Confirmed," shouted Sky as he tossed the boxes out of the way and revealed the device. "Kat, how do we defuse?"

His question was meet with silence. Raising his head to meet Syd's gaze he tried again, "Kat? Commander? Do you read me?"

"Oh no," the Pink ranger muttered as she joined Sky in attempting to contact SPD headquarters.

After failing to get a response from any member of the SPD team the pair's attention returned toward the ticking time bomb.

* * *

"Wow," stated Bridge as he moved from his cover position in order to admire the destroyed building. 

"Wow's right," stated 'Z' as she glanced around the area. "Wait a sec, where's Syd?"

"Syd?" questioned Jack as he looked around the area. "Syd? Sky?"

* * *

_planet: KO-35_

_Location: Mega Ship_

_Ranger team: Astro_

"Andros, you ready to go yet?" questioned Korone through the closed door, trying to shake off a feeling of dread that she couldn't seem to shake off that morning.

"Korone, I just got to bed an hour ago!" he groaned outloud even as he reached for his uniform jacket.

"It's not my fault!" countered the former queen of evil as she recalled the events of the previous night. "Your the one that insisted that the hyper drive system **had** to be fixed last night and couldn't wait until the morning!"

"I know," hereplied as he opened the door--tossing a glass of icy cold water over his younger sisters head.

"Andros!" she sputtred as she tried to shake off the water that was now clinging to her short brown hair.

Grinning he replied, "Well what did you expect?"

* * *

"TJ, Carlos!" shouted the yellow Astro ranger at the sleeping pair. "Time to get up!" she stated as she kicked the blue ranger in his leg. 

"Five more minutes mom," mumbled Carlos as he dragged his arm over his eyes in order to protect himself from the invading source of light.

"Huh," TJ grumbled as he lifted his arms over his head. "Morning Ash."

"You two where _suppose_ to be on watch," she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um, sorry?"

* * *

"Come on Andros," grumbled Korone as she lead the way over toward the silver ranger's room. "Zhane, time to get up!" shecalled out as she knocked on the door. 

No response.

"Zhane?" she tried again, turning to look at her brother with a questioning look in hereyes. "Where..."

"DECA, where is the silver ranger currently located?" asked Andros.

"THE SILVER RANGER AND THE PINK RANGERARE BOTH CURRENTLY LOCATED IN THE MAIN DRIVE ROOM," stated the computer.

"Why are they in there?"

"UNKNOWN."

* * *

"What was that?" questioned Cassie as the a flash of light suddenly blinded her. "Zhane! You ok!" she called out. 

"I'm fine!" he responded at once as he came out from behind the control panel where he had taken cover. "What was that?"

"I don't know!" she replied as she moved forward in order to investigate. "If I didn't know better I would have sworn that it was someone teleporting in."

"You know anyone who is still able to teleport?" he questioned quietly as he joined the pink ranger near the center of the room.

Cassie shook her head as she thought of the other teams with teleporting abilites, "No one that I can think of would come aboard without identifying themself first." _Except one but no one has seen him in nearly a year though._

* * *

"WARNING. WARNING UNKNOWN BEINGS DETECTED IN THE MAIN DRIVE ROOM." 

"What about Zhane and Cass?" questioned Korone as she exchanged a worried glance with her brother.

"UNKNOWN."

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Carlos as he ran over to the computer screen. "DECA can you tell if their human?" 

"UNABLE TO IDENTIFY AT THIS TIME CARLOS--TWO ARE EMITTING HUMANOID SIGNATURES WHILE THE THIRD IS ROBATIC."

"Are they attacking?"

"NEGATIVE ASHLEY."

"Who's closest to them?" demanded TJ as he headed toward the exit.

"ZHANE AND CASSIE ARE CURRENTLY INVESTIGATING."

* * *

"Ah," mumbled Syd as she came to--intangled in a collection of wires and limbs. "Sky?" she asked as she gently shook the blue SPD ranger awake. 

"Syd?" he muttered as he glanced around the room. "Where are we...?" his voice lead off as hetook in the semi-familiar humans who were quietly approaching. "It can't be..."

"Can't be what?" questioned Syd as she turned around in order to see what had drawn his attention. "Who are..."

"Who are you?" demanded Zhane as he held his blaster on the pair. "How did you get aboard the Mega Ship?"

"The what?" asked Syd as she looked between the armed pair. "Where are we? We're SPD, you better return us back toour teammates or else."

"Or else what?" Zhane replied with a grin as he looked over the two intruders.

"Oh," muttered the pink SPD ranger as she placed her hand on the nearby console. "You are _so_ going to regret that," as her hand quickly morphed into the steel-like compound.

"What the?" Cassie said as she backed up from the advancing teen. "What was that?"

"Return us or..."

"Syd-cool it," interupted Sky as he moved between the trio. "Look we're..." his voice lead off as another group entered the room.

"Who are you?" demanded Andros as he moved to stand beside the silver ranger. "How did you get aboard?"

"What...?" Syd yelled--the level of her voice caused RIC to move in front of the two SPD rangers.

"Syd relax!" Sky stated claimly as herecalled the idenities of the seven rangers that was standing before them. "What's going on?" he questioned-puzzled as to why they would pull their weapons on a fellow ranger.

"I don't know!"

"Not you Syd...Andros what are you guys doing on earth?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Next chapter: Explainations**


	2. Explainations

**_Tyme Cross_**

Chapter II:

**EXPLAINATIONS**

_so so so so so sorry-i've been caught up in school & work_

_**Disclaimer: **don't own a thing_

_**Tymeframe: **SPD/IS_

**

* * *

**

**KEY:** When the ranger team is listed---that is what year it is placed in. So if it is SPD it is set in the future; if its the Astro team then it's in the past.

**

* * *

**

**Last Tyme:**

_"Ah," mumbled Syd as she came to--intangled in a collection of wires and limbs. "Sky?" she asked as she gently shook the blue SPD ranger awake. _

_"Syd?" he muttered as he glanced around the room. "Where are we...?" his voice lead off as hetook in the semi-familiar humans who were quietly approaching. "It can't be..."_

_"Can't be what?" questioned Syd as she turned around in order to see what had drawn his attention. "Who are..."_

_"Who are you?" demanded Zhane as he held his blaster on the pair. "How did you get aboard the Mega Ship?"_

_"The what?" asked Syd as she looked between the armed pair. "Where are we? We're SPD, you better return us back to our teammates or else."_

_"Or else what?" Zhane replied with a grin as he looked over the two intruders._

_"Oh," muttered the pink SPD ranger as she placed her hand on the nearby console. "You are so going to regret that," as her hand quickly morphed into the steel-like compound._

_"What the?" Cassie said as she backed up from the advancing teen. "What was that?"_

_"Return us or..."_

_"Syd-cool it," interupted Sky as he moved between the trio. "Look we're..." his voice lead off as another group entered the room._

_"Who are you?" demanded Andros as he moved to stand beside the silver ranger. "How did you get aboard?"_

_"What...?" Syd yelled--the level of her voice caused RIC to move in front of the two SPD rangers._

_"Syd relax!" Sky stated claimly as hererealized the idenities of the seven rangers that was standing before them. "What's going on?" he questioned-puzzled as to why they would pull their weapons on a fellow ranger._

_"I don't know!"_

_"Not you Syd...Andros what are you guys doing on earth?"_

* * *

_**Planet: KO-35**_

_**Location: MegaShip**_

_**Ranger team: Astro**_

"Ah...do I know you?" questioned Andros as he shared a confused look with his teammates.

"Yeah Sky..." Syd stated uncertainly as she slowly aloud her hand to return to flesh and blood. "Do you know these guys?"

"Yes," the blue SPD ranger stated as he felt caught between loyalties---SPD and the Astro rangers. "What's going on...?" his voice lead off as he took in the strange appearences of the seven teens--keyword _teens_---the older rangers looked as they did during their tour as rangers. But if that was so then that would have to mean---"We're in the past."

* * *

"What a second...time travel?" questioned TJ as the group sat around the table. 

"It's possible," stated Andros as he studied the two rangers in front of him.

"Come on you guys, I mean _time travel_?" Carlos stated in a disbelieving voice.

"It's been done before," revealed the former Queen of Evil as moved from her place againist the bulkhead. "You said that you were trying to defuse a bomb...is it possible that it somehow interated with some of the chemicals that were residing in the warehouse?"

"It's possible," Syd shrugged as she looked over the legendary Astro Ranger Team. There was Andros/Red, TJ/Blue, Carlos/Black, Ashley/Yellow, Cassie/Pink, and Zhane/Silver, as well as the ship's AI: DECA, Alpha, and Karone.But something was missing... "Hey Sky you payed attentionin Power Ranger History--wasn't there 7th ranger on the Astro Ranger team?"

"Yes - Zical..." at the confused looks on the other rangers, including Syd - he was forced to correct himself quickly-but notfast enough. "Phantom."

"Sky..." Syd said uncertainly. "How did you know their names?"

"How do you know Phantom?" questioned TJ as he shared a glance with the former Earth rangers. "And what did you call him...? Zekk'al?"

"Zical," sighed the Blue SPD ranger-knowing that he was caught.

* * *

_**Planet: Earth**_

_**Location: Kat's LAB**_

_**Ranger team: SPD**_

"Kat, have you managed to discover what happened to Sydney, and Sky?" questioned Doggie Crugger.

"Not yet Commander," she responded from her position in front of the computer screen. "What I can tell you is that they are no longer in this time."

"Come again?"

"Their in the past."

* * *

"Commander, why were we pulled from the field..."

"At ease Cadet Landers," ordered the Commander as he looked over the three teens in front of him. "Both Sydney and Sky are both alive..."

"Where are they..."

"How...?"

"Easy Rangers," Cruger stated as he waited for them to quiet down. "They are not dead...they are mearly lost in the past...somewhere."

"The past?" questioned Z, "but where?"

"That we do not know, Kat is currently looking through the timestream for their Ranger signatures as well as RIC's homing signal."

"How can we help?" asked Bridge.

"While looking for their Ranger ID's is way to find them - we have to assume that their morphers and RIC where somehow damaged in the time rip - we'll need to go into the past and look for them ourself's."

"Alright."

"But remember," he stated as he held his hand up. "You must not reveal that you are from the future. You might meet former Rangers--Rangers whose idenititys have always been a secret-_even_ from those of us who helped build Space Patrol Delta."

"I got it," stated Jack as he glanced at Z and Bridge. "No talking to the locals."

* * *

**T****BC**


End file.
